Portals
Portals are special level components in Geometry Dash, Geometry Dash Lite, Geometry Dash Meltdown, Geometry Dash World and Geometry Dash SubZero. They modify how the level is interacted with as well as change the icon into different forms, each with unique gameplay. Types of portals Manipulation portals Form portals Footnotes *1 Available from user levels *2 Available from user levels and usable in the level editor Trivia *Prior to its formal introduction, the deactivation gravity portal is encountered in Back On Track and Polargeist as part of collecting secret coins. *Using a mirror portal will slightly decrease the level's marked completion percentage and progress bar, with no lasting effect. *While under the effects of the dual portal, a crash with either icon will terminate the other, although they cannot collide with each other. **However, in ball form it is possible for dual icons to collide. If this happens, the ball that is switching gravity will simply bounce back while the ball that is not remains unchanged. There is also a thin white pulse when this happens. *While under the effects of the dual portal, the grid is locked to 9 vertical units, unless at least one of the forms is a ship, a UFO, or a wave, where the grid is then locked to 10 vertical units. *Using teleportation portals that exit outside of the grid will result in the icon being returned beside the nearest boundary with no realignment of the grid. This does not occur for the cube or robot since they are not limited by a ceiling. *If entering a form portal corresponding to the icon's current form and the portal is of a higher or lower position to the previous portal, the grid will vertically shift to realign with the new portal, with the exception of the cube and robot portals which do not lock the grid. This is demonstrated only once in a main level, Stereo Madness, with the alternate route for the third secret coin. *Years, Space Pirates and Embers are the only main levels that do not start with the cube form. **They are also the only main levels not to feature the cube form. **Similarly, they are also the only main levels to only contain one form. *Mathematically, the wave's movement can be mapped as: **Regular: slope = ±1 / ±45° **Mini: slope = ±2 / ~±63.435° *Due to naturally unchanging momentum, the wave does not respond to jump pads or rings, while gravity pads and rings flip gravity on contact without further effect on momentum. *In the editor, the spider portal is the only portal that is separated from others of the same type. Instead of being with the other form portals, it is placed between the teleportation and speed portals. This could possibly be a development oversight. *Fingerdash is the only main level of the main game to omit the use of a previously released form, being the ball. *Similar to other decorative level elements that pulsate to the music, the wave's trail will also pulsate to the music in Normal mode. *Entering manipulation portals triggers additional visual cues with colours matching the active portal: **The gravity portal triggers brief coloured lines moving in the direction of the gravity. **The mirror portal triggers every object to move horizontally towards the opposite side of the screen. **The size portal triggers a bolt of coloured lightning striking the icon along with the screen flashing twice. **The speed portal triggers coloured particles moving against the direction of the icon for a short time. **The teleportation portal triggers a bolt of lightning between the two portals along with the screen flashing briefly. *Entering form portals triggers a brief coloured inward pulse to occur as the icon passes through: **The cube portal lacks this effect. **The ship portal has a purple flash. **The ball portal has a red flash. **The UFO and wave portals have a yellow flash. In addition, the wave portal also has a thin green outward pulse. **The robot and spider portals have a red flash. *The activation gravity portal is the only manipulation portal that does not share its colour with a form portal. *The size portal is the only manipulation portal that neither its activation nor deactivation variant uses the colour blue. *The colours of the teleportation portals are a reference to the game series Portal, with blue being the entry portal colour and orange being the exit portal colour. *The robot and spider portals are the only form portals that do not share their colours with a manipulation portal. Category:Level elements